122813doirryspor
galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:33 -- 12:33 GA: heyyyy 12:33 GT: -Hello!- 12:33 GA: so first: dont do the null thing, she's looking to get in a black relationship with balish 12:33 GA: second: libby totes hates me 12:33 GA: and third: i think balish does too 12:34 GT: -Hrm.- 12:34 GA: oh, not that troll love hate thing either 12:34 GA: they just think im an asshole :/ 12:34 GT: -Firʃt: Joʃʃik fvlly endorʃeʃ the idea of my becoming kiʃmeʃeʃ with Etrorʃ.- 12:34 GA: jossik has had his own problems with null 12:34 GT: -ʃecond: That'ʃ vnfortvnate, ʃhovld I talk with her?- 12:35 GA: no 12:35 GT: -Third: Oh, don't worry, he'ʃ like that with everyone.- 12:35 GT: -He callʃ me "ʃeapeaʃant".- 12:35 GA: heheh 12:35 GA: are you friends with libby? 12:35 GT: -I ʃhovld hope ʃo.- 12:36 GT: -I'm dream-ʃtaying with her, remember?- 12:36 GA: oh, right 12:36 GT: -ʃhe got me a limited-edition Troll Lion King poʃter ʃigned by all the caʃt memberʃ!- 12:36 GA: cool 12:36 GT: -I mvʃt ʃay, that portal trick of herʃ iʃ very handy.- 12:36 GA: er, heh, yeah i guess 12:37 GA: but also apparently its really difficult 12:37 GT: -Oh my goodneʃʃ, ʃhe did have a bit of a noʃebleed afterwardʃ!- 12:38 GT: -Agh, now I feel terrible for making her waʃte energy on ʃvch a frivolovʃ reqveʃt...- 12:38 GA: bluh i just requested some to get my items back and it was selfish and i shouldnt have 12:39 GT: -Ah, yeʃ, it'ʃ probably becavʃe yov've been peʃtering her inʃiʃtently abovt it partially.- 12:39 GA: yeah 12:39 GT: -ʃhe doeʃn't enjoy it when people come on too ʃtrongly.- 12:39 GA: bluh, now all i need to do is piss off scarlet and im officially twink enemy number one 12:40 GT: -Oh, don't worry abovt it, ʃhe'll forgive yov in time.- 12:40 GT: -ʃhe forgave me, after all!- 12:40 GA: time is not my strong point 12:40 GA: oh yeah, didnt you mention you did something wrong once? 12:40 GT: -Ahaha, yeʃ, I did indeed meʃʃ thingʃ vp rather badly...- 12:41 GA: eeeeh i might just never talk to her again and my problems will be solved 12:41 GT: -No! That wovld be a terrible deciʃion.- 12:42 GA: i could probably have avoided a lot of my problems had i never talked to certain people 12:42 GT: -Hiding away ovt of embarraʃʃment leadʃ to thingʃ going ʃtale between yov, even more ʃo.- 12:42 GA: k ill just pester back like 'lol sorry' and then say something even worse 12:43 GT: -Remove the "lol" and make it ʃovnd more ʃincere, and yov may have yovrʃelf a plan.- 12:43 GA: i think ill wait more than like five minutes though 12:43 GT: -Ahaha, yeʃ.- 12:43 GA: also i think never talking to balish again is probs a good idea too 12:43 GA: or jack 12:44 GT: -Yov can't jvʃt hide away forever, yov know. That only makeʃ thingʃ worʃe.- 12:44 GT: -Thovgh not talking to Jack wovld be a good idea.- 12:45 GA: why not, hiding sounds like a great idea 12:45 GA: i can just- poof!- and my bad manners are irrelevant 12:45 GT: -Iʃ that what yov want? To jvʃt be gone forever?- 12:46 GA: no 12:46 GT: -Then don't hide away.- 12:46 GA: jeez, ill still be talking to everyone else 12:46 GT: -Then how will yovr ʃo-called "bad mannerʃ" be irrelevant?- 12:46 GA: well, people like you can tolerate it 12:47 GA: but some people, whenever i open my mouth near them, i just say the woooorst things 12:47 GT: -Everyone haʃ thoʃe momentʃ, Doir.- 12:47 GT: -I've had qvite a few of them myʃelf.- 12:48 GA: cmon ive botched practically every convo with her and ive only talked to her like five times 12:49 GT: -And what have the ʃvbject of thoʃe 5 converʃationʃ been?- 12:49 GA: lemme look up the logs 12:49 GA: one: attempted small talk, fail 12:50 GA: two: asked some questions, it was p awkward 12:50 GA: three: hiding from jack, actually this one didnt go so bad 12:50 GA: but it was really short 12:51 GA: four: talked to her about stuff, okay ill admit this one didnt go so bad either 12:51 GA: and the fifth i was magical and she didnt seem to like it 12:51 GA: and then the last one was just baaaaaaaaad 12:52 GT: -What did yov ʃay?- 12:52 GA: eurgh 12:53 GA: i asked for my items really flippantly and she told me to talk to balish and i asked about the herald and she said she wouldnt tell and then closed it 12:54 GT: -Too many qveʃtionʃ, I'd ʃay. ʃhe getʃ ʃnappy when yov go overboard with them.- 12:54 GA: yeah but she doesnt want to small talk so the only answer seems to be to not talk at all 12:54 GA: and thats what im gonna do :/ 12:55 GT: -Well, yov ʃaid that the 3rd and 4th converʃationʃ went well!- 12:55 GA: but thats because i was telling her stuff 12:55 GA: but i dont have anything to tell her any more 12:55 GT: -What ʃort of ʃmall talk were yov making?- 12:56 GA: idk 12:56 GA: it was like, so long ago 12:57 GA: so have you had any problems? 12:58 GT: -Don't yov change the ʃvbject, Doir. We can get to my problemʃ later.- 12:58 GA: idk ive said basically everything 12:58 GT: -I ʃtill think that cvtting off all contact iʃ not the anʃwer.- 12:58 GA: k plan is to wait a reaaaally long time and then chat again 12:59 GT: -Wait a day at moʃt.- 12:59 GT: -That'ʃ my recommendation.- 12:59 GA: thats not a really long time 12:59 GT: -Then apologize ʃincerely, never bring vp the ʃvbject again, and ʃee where thingʃ go from there!- 12:59 GA: i cant be sincere have you met me 12:59 GT: -It'ʃ long enovgh, Doir.- 12:59 GA: i mean i can, but i could never convey it 01:00 GT: -Yov can be plenty ʃincere, Doir.- 01:01 GA: yeah probably 01:01 GA: so, issues? feelings? jamming? 01:01 GT: -ʃigh.- 01:01 GT: -Fine, I ʃvppoʃe we'll move on for now...- 01:02 GT: -I can't break it off with Joʃʃik.- 01:02 GT: -I jvʃt can't.- 01:02 GA: why not? 01:03 GT: -He...He loveʃ me ʃo mvch, Doir.- 01:03 GA: yeah jossik is quite dedicated 01:03 GT: -He did ʃomething today, a little ʃymbolic geʃtvre.- 01:03 GT: -He had been working on a project for Etrorʃ, who waʃ hiʃ previovʃ flvʃhcrvʃh.- 01:03 GA: yeah i remember that 01:04 GT: -The whole flower bvʃineʃʃ, yeʃ?- 01:04 GA: yep 01:04 GT: -Today he got vp, went ovtʃide, took hiʃ vnfiniʃhed prodvct, and threw it in the fire.- 01:05 GA: so he burned some flowers 01:05 GT: -He ʃaid that he didn't need the flower anymore, becavʃe - becavʃe I waʃ all he needed.- 01:05 GA: hahah what a nerd 01:06 GT: -Doir!- 01:06 GA: im joking 01:06 GA: i havent talked to him in forever, though 01:07 GT: -He'ʃ doing well, I'd ʃay.- 01:08 GA: and you guys even did the whole sguiggle dash swap too 01:08 GA: which was totally cute btw 01:08 GT: -I know! It waʃ like ʃomething ovt of one of my romance movieʃ.- 01:08 GT: -Which jvʃt makeʃ it all the worʃe.- 01:09 GA: well, im not hiding from my problems completely, you cant just stay in a relationship you cant fully reciprocate 01:10 GT: -Bvt I feel like I HAVE to!- 01:10 GA: why 01:10 GT: -Becavʃe I covldn't live with myʃelf if I broke hiʃ heart.- 01:10 GA: jossik was head over heels for null like two weeks ago or whenever 01:10 GA: he got over her p quick 01:11 GA: this is like a rosaline juliet sitch, and that ended badly 01:11 GT: -ʃo what, yov're ʃaying that thiʃ whole thing iʃ jvʃt-jvʃt a PHAʃE?- 01:11 GA: no 01:11 GT: -That he doeʃn't REALLY love me?- 01:11 GA: no 01:11 GA: im saying he took null's complete rejection pretty good as soon as he found someone else 01:12 GA: so he wont be heartbroken long 01:12 GA: probably 01:12 GT: -Oh, I ʃee, ʃo it'll be fine aʃ long aʃ I pawn him off to ʃomeone elʃe.- 01:12 GA: i dont know 01:12 GT: -Well, it'ʃ a good thing ʃcarlet'ʃ ʃtill pining for him, then!- 01:12 GT: -I'll jvʃt go and tell her I don't really love Joʃʃik!- 01:12 GA: no 01:12 GA: that is a horrible idea 01:12 GT: -What a WONDERFVL idea, Doir. THANK yov.- 01:12 GA: no 01:12 GA: tell him first 01:13 GA: scarlet would hate you probably 01:13 GT: -Thankʃ for the LOVELY chat!- 01:13 GA: no -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:13 --